


We Killed That Fucking Clown

by Adisastergay



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blood, Canon Universe, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Feels, Fix It, Fluff, Friendship, IT Chapter Two Spoilers, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, LGBT, M/M, NSFW, Own Characters - Freeform, Post-Canon Fix-It, Reddie, Secrets, Slow Burn, So rip, Stephen King - Freeform, Tragedy, Trauma, almost everyone is alive, also i guess, idk what to I’m doing, penny wise - Freeform, relationship, to be safe ??, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adisastergay/pseuds/Adisastergay
Summary: Eddie lives post-clown murder and The Losers have to adjust to what it means to live normally; normally with an aggressive amount of trauma to undo.





	1. Wakey Wakey

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries; I also don’t know where this is going but it now is a thing that exists.  
Also this is a pretty short chapter, but there ya go, cheers.

Chapter 1 - Wakey Wakey

It started with an annoyingly familiar, consistent beeping. 

His body felt heavy and constricted under the bandages wrapped around his torso. His head feeling like the pressure would make him exploded he tried to open his eyes; they simply fluttered and he let out a croaky breath.

His eyes fluttered again this time managing to open them, though it felt like they had been glued together, he was met with a blurry white light and he scrunched his face in a scowl. 

“T’right.” He tried to say but the dryness in his throat stopped him.

“E-Eddie?” A voice said, “N-Nurse-he-he-he-‘s waking up!” 

Scrunching his eyes a few times he finally managed to keep them open, when he felt a warm hand on his cheek and saw a slightly out-of-focus face of Bill hovering above him. 

“Hey-Hey-Hey-there, Eddie.”

“Bill…” He mumbled slowly, confused as to why his friend was crying over top of him. It wasn’t till Eddie glanced around he realized the all too familiar scenery; a hospital room. He found his confusion didn’t subside till a nurse came into the room and traded places with Bill. 

“Good morning Mr. Kaspbrak. Can you talk?”

“Why...am I here?” Eddie asked, pathetically nodding his head. 

The Neibolt house…The dog…

“What…”

“You fell off you friend’s roof, Mr. Kaspbrak, and you’re lucky as all hell if I do say so myself, for landing the way you did. Any other way and that gate would have punctured your heart.” The nurse said as he checked Eddie’s vitals. 

“Gate…” Eddie breathed in confusion, glancing around he noticed Bill was no longer in the room. 

There was… It...and the ritual...had it been a weird fever dream? Why was Bill here? 

“You’ve been out of it pretty long, so just take it slow okay? We had to induce you due to the severity of the wound to let your body have a fighting chance. You’re on some pretty intense pain killers too so that floaty feeling will stick around for a while. If you feel like you are going to throw up hit that call nurse button-”

“Induce me?” He interrupted, his voice still strained. “Like...Like an induced coma?” Eddie frowned then, his mind bouncing back and forth between what he remembered and what he was being told. “How long?”

The nurse nodded, “I’m afraid so sir. You’ve been out for about four days.”

Eddie’s eyes shot open and his body made move to sit in shock but the nurse sensing the anxiety quickly put a hand on his shoulder to keep him down.

“I don’t recommend moving to much, you are healing well but it would be a shame to rip the staples now.” He said with a reassuring chuckle.

Eddie felt his breath getting caught in his throat and glanced down; His chest barely exposed due to the amount it was bandaged up. 

It...the lights… the pain of… of…

“I was stabbed-“ He said suddenly; noticing the nurse’s shock he realized he had said it out loud and stuttered. “My friend… the-the man who was here, can you get him, please?” Eddie asked, he could feel his face getting hot and flushed as it all suddenly came rushing back; the fight, the tokens, Richie going limp-

The nurse nodded shortly and after finishing up his routine check-up he left the room, minutes that felt like hours to Eddie, passed and Bill came back into the room. Eddie noticed that he looking roughed-up and tired, his hands were shaking when they grabbed Eddie’s wrist softly. 

“Thank god you’re-you’re-you’re awake.” Bill said, letting out a shaky breath.

“What’s going on, Bill? What happened… down there.” 

“We can go over it all when you are-are feeling better...I-I called the others, they-they are heading over.”

“What about It, Bill did...is it all...over...or-?” Eddie asked feeling his heart sink at the idea of them having failed. “The last thing I remember is...is Richie going limp and hitting It in the mouth-or-or-what ever you want to call that fucking thing.” 

“It’s dead-we-we-we-we-“

“Oh thank fuck.” Eddie breathed his body relaxing back into the bed, he slowly turned his hand around and gripped Bill’s hand as hard as he could muster post-coma.  
Though his eyes shot back open remembering his friends his drugged-influenced mind trying to clearly put everything together.

“Is anyone else hurt-is anyone...is anyone…” He trailed off, biting the inside of his cheeks.

Bill shook his head quickly seeming to have caught on.  
“No. No-no-one is dead.” He reassured quickly, Eddie let his body relax again.

“Where are we, Bill?” Eddie asked pulling his hand away and slowly bringing it up to rub his throat; which felt like it had been sucked dry. 

“We-we’re still in Derry, Eds.”


	2. Maybe the coma was better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhh king of tiny baby chapters here we go

The next two days were a blur to Eddie - nurses coming in and out, his friends visiting and leaving just as quickly, he found himself exhausted and sleeping a lot. By the time day three of being awake rolled around Eddie found himself stirring to the sound of hushed arguing in his room, he stayed quiet in hopes to hear who it was.

“How could you tell him that…”

“He-he-he’d just woken up B-Bev- what if it hadn’t been good for him?”

“Bill’s got a point.”

“No! Bill doesn’t have a point because now we have to tell him we lied!”

“Maybe when he’s fully healed we could tell him?”

“What and come up with some random excuse why his best friend wants nothing to do with him?”

“He’s dead Bev. We can't just drop news like that on him-what if he doesn’t even remember? He hasn’t brought it up-“

“Who’s dead?” Eddie said then his heart dropping to his stomach as he pushed himself sitting fighting a wince. He looked at his friends huddle in the corner of the room; Bev, Bill, Ben, Mike…

They all watched Eddie, the tension in the room grew with each passing second.

“It? It’s dead. Right? Bill that’s what you told me. That Pennywise is dead.”

Eddie felt his chest grow tight when none of them spoke, Bev was crying and had turned away from him.

He felt a lump in his throat, he opened his mouth to ask again but found no sound came out; his cheeks became flushed and hot and his vision was becoming less focused as tears built up.

“E-Eddie-L-listen, buddy-“

“Who is dead, Bill?” Eddie said, his voice cracking and he glared at his friend.

“Richie.” Ben finally said rubbing his cheeks clean. “Richie didn’t make it Eds.” He whispered.

Eddie didn’t know what heartbreak felt like until that moment. His teenage years were lackluster and he found his interest in others minimal beyond the friends that stood before him. 

He knew if Myra up and left him right now it wouldn’t hurt nearly as much as those words did. Eddie shook his head before succumbing to tears, he let out a small wail and covered his face.

Suddenly there was a heaviness to his bed and he was being wrapped into a group hug, five grown adults squeezed into the hospital bed and cried together, for what felt like an eternity, to Eddie. 

As time passed the wailing turned to sobs and sobs turned to heavy breathing and the heavy breathing turned to whimpers before Eddie was left, sitting in the middle of it all feeling emotionless and numb. 

“I-I-I-I’m s-sorry, Eds. Should have...should have told you.” Bill whispered after they’d all managed to calm down a bit.

“Yeah. You fucking should have.” Eddie snapped looking ahead but seeing nothing, his gaze unfocused.

The room went quiet again after that.

“When...How?” Eddie managed before his voice broke, he felt his eyes well up again, he took a deep breath.

“You don’t remember any of it do you?” Bev asked her had for the past hour had been rubbing circles on Eddie’s lower back.

“Nothing...Not much…” He whispered. Eddie looked around then at his friends and frowned softly seeing the pain sketched over their faces.

“I...I know you don’t want to remember it, but I-I- need to know what...what happened…” Eddie whispered his voice much less harsh and much more hoarse. 


End file.
